Today, people utilize computing devices (or systems) for various purposes. Users of computing devices can interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to send messages to one another, browse web sites, access online resources, interact with social networks, and create media content, such as by taking pictures and recording videos. Users can sign or log into their accounts with various online services to accomplish a wide variety of tasks.
In some instances, users can be vulnerable to security threats, such as password phishing schemes, account hacks, and other breach of security incidents. Conventional approaches can provide security tools or features for users to protect themselves. However, in accordance with conventional approaches, users are often unaware of the availability of the security tools or features. Moreover, under conventional approaches, even if the users are aware of the availability of the security tools or features, they may lack the motivation, or may not feel the need, to adopt or enable the security tools or features. These and other concerns associated with conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with securely utilizing computing devices, computing systems, and/or online services.